untitled
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: This fic has been done again and again, Yugi has special abilitys and completes the puzzle. However I think you will like the spin I put on it. *Cackles Evilly* Please R+R~ Oh, and if you have an idea for a title, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Yet another storie by Aaries... how verry expected.  
  
Chaos: I helped some, on latter chapters.   
  
Aaries: NOOOOO!!!!! Give that back you little Rat!  
  
PR: Gottastashgottahide!!! hideithideitgottahideit!!!! *running around looking for place to stash Aaries'es notebook that held her precious story*  
  
Angel+Chaos: -_-* on to the fic.....  
Disclaimer: None of us owns anything with the exeption of how the storie is told. We are resonably sure that what we are doing has been done before, however we have not seen it.   
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Yugi shiverd, pulling closer to the wall beside him in a pitifull atempt to avoid the rain. It was not working verry well. Yugi walked down the street looking for someplace to huddle out of the rain. Yugi finaly spotted an open store, and dashed inside. He knew that he would probably get kicked out after a while for not buying anything, but he went in anyways. He was surprised to find that it was a game shop and had all sorts of games that yugi had never seen before, and a few games that yugi had grown up with. It was also surprising to find a game shopp open this late at night.   
  
"Oh! hello." an old man said from behind the counter. "We dont usualy get shoppers this late at night." he comented.   
  
Yugi felt compeled to tell the truth, "I'm verry sorry. I'm not looking to buy anything, I was just hoping to get out of the rain." he confesed.  
  
"Thats quite alright. I'm not usualy open this late, but I'm waiting for a late shipment and could use some company." the old man said.   
  
Yugi began looking at the games and cards, noticing in particular the dual monsters cards and trying not to let his cloths drip on the cards.   
  
"You must have been out there for a while, I'll get you a towl to dry off with." the old man said, ducking into a door behind the counter. He re-emerged a moment latter with a fluffy warm looking towl, and handing it to Yugi said "I'm Solomen Motu, may I ask who you are?"   
  
"Uhm, Yugi." the boy said, accepting the towl gingerly and drying himself as best he could after taking off his green jacket.   
  
"So Yugi, I saw you looking at the Dual Monsters decks. Do you dual?" Solomen asked.   
  
"Yes, Mr.Motu, I even have my deck with me." Yugi said.   
  
"Well then what would you say to a friendly dual while we'er waiting for the rain to let up and your cloths to dry? Or are your parents expecting you home soon?" Solomen asked even though he was reasonably sure that if the kid could go home he would have instead of wandering around in the rain.   
  
"I can stay and dual." Yugi said, pulling his deck out of his pocket and out of the hard plastic case he kept it in.   
  
"Lets Dual then." Solomen said, bringing a stool around front of the counter so the boy could sit down.   
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
They played several games in succesion, yugi winning as often as not. He had to play seriously not to loose every time, and Solomen was having the same problem. Yugi was enjoying playing for fun, and dualing with someone on the same level as himself while talking about the propertys of various cards.   
  
Solomen was surprised at how much Yugi knew of the game, and when he questiond the boy found out that Yugi had been playing for seven years.  
  
"Truely? you dont look to be much older than seven as it is." Solomen comented.   
  
"I get that a lot. I know I look younger because of my seize, but I'm fourteen." Yugi said watching the old mans reaction.   
  
"That makes sense." Solomen said smiling. "Reminds me of my grandson. He was small for his age too."  
  
"Did he grow out of it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No." Solomen said, then cheaking the time "Where do you live? Its getting late and your parents must be worried by now."  
  
Yugi looked out the window, where the rain was coming down even harder. He then looked at the clock, and saw that he had spent at least two hours here as it was now eleventhirty. "I'm so sorry!" Yugi exclaimed, gathering up his deck. "I should have gotten going at least an hour ago. Thank you for letting me get in out of the rain Mr.Motu. Good bye" He said diving for the door.  
  
"Wait! Yugi!" Solomen said. Yugi stoped and turned to face him. "your welcome back anytime, to dual or get out of the rain as the case may be."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Motu." Yugi said smiling, then he sliped into the night.   
  
Solomen watched the door for a few moments after he left, then started cleaning the store.   
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yugi hurried down the street still smiling, Mr.Motu was so nice inviting him back and Yugi was considering taking the old man up on his offer and going back. First though, Yugi needed to find someplace to spend the night, prferably before he fell asleep on his feet.   
  
Literaly.  
  
Yugi had many abilitys, and that was one of them. Trying not to think of it because that inevitably drew Them, Yugi continued his search for a resting place. He eventualy fell asleep underieth a sturdy plastic bench that diverted most of the rain.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Aaries: and there you have it, the first storie that i have actualy spent the time to write out...  
  
Chaos: oh No!!! I think the world is ending.  
  
Aaries: *hits Chaos with her notebook knocking Chaos out*  
  
Angel: Where the hell did you get that from?  
  
Aaries: got it from that *points to PR*  
  
PR:*working with shiny marbles that Aaries gave him*  
  
Angel: I see......*mumbles* said the blind man.  
  
Aaries: please review or flame... Either way I will continue this fic. It is the only one that I have ever writen out on paper..... 53 pages of paper.......  
  
Chaos: that is pathetic....   
  
Angel: *covers while Chaos and Aaries fight it out* Please review or flame if you have taken the time to read this. If not go back to the begining and do read it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aaries: *_* 67 pages..... 33 whole pages if you count that way.....   
  
Chaos: *awstruck*  
  
Angel: well thats nice, *changes to big menacing form* NOW TYPE IT UP!!!  
  
Aaries: yes Angel-sama....  
  
PR: *playing with stolen knives* Prettyfullprettyfullprettyfull!!   
  
Trio: o.o  
  
PR: *juggling the knives with proficency*  
  
Trio: O.O  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The morning sun dawned bright and cloud free at six-thirty, but Yugi was up well before then. The rain had let up and the clouds were clearing, revealing that this place was real clean and kind of nice. It looked like the city was well taken care of. There was no one moving about yet in the park, so Yugi felt safe calling on Kuriki, the Dark Magicain. Removing the card from his deck, he called the monster forth.   
  
"Hello Yugi-sama." Kuriki said, acknowlaging his young master. "How may I be of service?"   
  
"I.. uh ... I need someone to parent pose for school..." Yugi said, nervously. This wasnt the first time he had asked Kuriki to "parent pose" for him, but every time he did it felt as if he was misusing his powers.  
  
Kuriki smiled, "Of course Yugi. Do you have a place to stay yet?" Kuriki said, using his magic abilitys to alter his apearnce to that of a modern human.  
  
"Well... no, not yet." Yugi said looking down at the ground. It was just like the Dark Magicain to call his friend up on something like that.  
  
"Then I will see what I can do about that while you are at school." Kuriki said, not surprised. He was now dresed in slacks, a button up shirt, and a jacket. He looked like a buisness man, with the exeption of his long dark purple hair tied at the nape of his neck. His staff even transformed into a briefcase, that like his cloths was in a shade of dark purple.   
  
"That still amazes me, watching that transformation." Yugi said, shaking his head in wonder.   
  
"There is no need to sound so surprised little master, I am the best magicain there is." Kuriki said, /i. (((Aaries: NOT modestly at all, the show off!!!)))  
  
"We had better get going, 'cause this may take some time." Yugi said leading the way to the school he had chosen. It was only a high school, and Yugi was a little smaller than that, but he was at a much higher learning level. However high school would be intresting enuph to hold his attention.   
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Anzu sat in the back of the class with Jou, Honda, and Seto. Well, maybe not Seto, but he was in the same area as them even if he usualy ignored them.   
  
"So have ya heard? Old man Motu's gonna host a small tournament this weekend." Jou was saying. There was no need to ask what kind of tournament as all of them were die hard dual monsters players, and that was the only game Jou would care about enuph to mention to any one.   
  
"Realy? Man, it figures! You only know because you work there though." Honda said.   
  
"No, the poster is up for all to see. Though it does help that I was the one to hang the poster..." Jou said proudly. All four of them frequented the Kame Game shopp, being huge dual monsters fans, but Jou was lucky enuph to work there. He was saving up for his sisteres eye operation after all.   
  
"So give us the details! What time, what day, how much is the entrence fee?" Anzu asked.   
  
"Latter, teach is here now." Honda said, sitting down and the others followd suit.   
  
The teacher walked into the front of the room, and took role. A few minuts latter a boy walked in, and the teacher looked up at him for a moment. "Are you the new student?" she asked.   
  
"Hai." he said. He had spiky blond hair framing his face, and black hair with red highlights covering the rest of his head. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. (((There's no uniform)))   
  
"Class this is Notechia Yugi. You may sit there for today Notochia-san." she said briskly, pointing to the only empty seat in class that happend to be right next to Seto and Yugi quickly took his seat.   
  
Anzu watched the new kid, curious. His hair looked a lot like Mr.Motu's and that was a fairly odd style. He was verry short and looked kind of weak, if he didn't make friends soon he would probably become a bully target. Jou and Honda actualy looked to be seizing him up, /i she thought in exasperation.   
  
Later durning lunch Anzu had a chance to talk to him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Anzu." she said brightly.   
  
"I'm Yugi. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said.   
  
"I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and I durring lunch as your new here." Anzu asked.  
  
"Sure." Yugi said smiling the cutest little smile.((( Aaries: KWAIIIIII!!!! Back off Anzu!! he's Yami's!!!)))  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yugi was still smiling as he taged along with Anzu. She was verry nice to invite him along, and Yugi was reasonably sure she hadn't asked her friends if it was ok.   
  
"Guys this is Yugi." Anzu said stopping in front of a picnic table that had three other teens siting at it. They all looked 15 or older, especial the boy he had sat next to in class. "Yugi, this is Jou, Honda, and Seto." she introduced him, motioning to each boy in turn.  
  
"Great ta meetcha, Yug." Jou said around a mouthfull of PBJ sandwich.   
  
"Yea, likewise." honda said, somwhat more politely for having swallowd his lunch first.   
  
Seto just ignored him, and continued to type on his laptop.   
  
The other two boys didn't seem to think anything of it, and after talking to Yugi for a moment and finishing their lunches, setled in and took out dual monsters decks. That intrested Yugi, and he setled in to watch and listen.   
  
Yugi soon suprised everyone, including himself, when he started correcting Jou and Honda about the finer details of some cards. Even Seto looked intrested.   
  
"You dual Yug?" Jou asked.   
  
"Well, yea." Yugi said. "Doesn't everyone?"   
  
"Yea, but that doesn't mean everyone is good at it." Honda pointed out.   
  
"Like you amatures?" Seto asked, closing his laptop.   
  
"WHAT!!!!" Jou yelled, and being held back by Honda, " let me at 'im! I'll pound his face in!!"  
  
"Why? compared to him we are amatures, remember." Honda reminded him.   
  
" Yea, but he don't have to rub it in." Jou said jerking his arms away from Honda and sulking.   
  
"How good of a player are you?" Yugi asked Seto, though it was Jou who answerd.   
  
"He's the world champion. He runs Kiba corp, meaning he is a multi millonare, and so has all the best cards money can buy." Then he noticed the gleam in Yugi's eyes. They all did actualy, along with the slow smile that spread across his features.   
  
"Realy?" He asked quietly. "That would make for an impresive deck. But how good of a dualist are you?" He asked still talking to Seto.   
  
"The best." Seto said.   
  
"May I dual you then?" Yugi asked politely. Anzu, Honda, and Jou all face faulted, amazed that this kid would want to dual the verry best dualist, with the verry best dual monsters cards.   
  
"Why?" Seto asked narowing his eyes.  
  
"Because I enjoy a chalenge. Why else?" Yugi said while everyone looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
"Alright, but I get your deck when you loose." Seto said.   
  
"Ok, but the reverse has to be true to be fair." Yugi said.   
  
"Alright." Seto said smiling indulgently. "We can dual at my arcade after school."  
  
"You own an arcade?" Yugi asked. For some reson everyone who had just managed to pick themselves up face faulted again, Seto included this time.  
  
"Werent you listening to anything he said?!" Seto demanded, pointing to Jou.   
  
"Only the parts about Dual monsters." Yugi said, smiling that cute and oh so inocent smile of his. "Where is that arcade you mentiond?"   
  
Everyone stared at him for a moment before Jou spoke up. " I'll show ya after school." he voulenteerd.   
  
"Thanks Jou." Yugi said, and a moment later the school bell rang and all of them made their way back to class.  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Aaries: Whew! *leans back and relaxes*  
  
Angel: Why are you stoping, there are still 13 pages to go.   
  
Aaries: Because I want to, now leave me alone!! Im tired!!  
  
Chaos: Well she did do close to four pages....  
  
Angel: Thats no excuse, there are still 13 pages to go.   
  
Aaries: If you are so worried about it you type it... wait a minut, there are 27 pages to go....  
  
Angel: Yea, but only 13 pages to go untill we see Ryou and Bakura!!!!   
  
Chaos: *chukles* so we finaly see his Hentai side... Please read and review, the humanoid would apreciate it.   
  
Aaries: . I'm a HUMEDRAKE!!!  
  
Chaos: then where are your wings?  
  
Aaries: -_- I dont get those till I'm twenty human years old.....   
  
PR: *still jugling Pretty knives*   
  
Trio: O_O  
  
By the way: The title of the storry is up for grabs. I will dedicate a chapter of this fic to anyone who submits the winning title ot the title that inspires me to make a title. Thank you. 


	3. chapter 3

Aaries: *hiding* please dont kill me!!!!!!  
  
Angel: we will, and we will make it verry painfull!!!  
  
Chaos:*drags Aaries out of hiding* here she is, come kill her!!  
  
Aaries: but if they do that they wont get anymore storie!!  
  
Angel+Chaos: *thinking it over*  
  
Aaries: *somehow escapes and gets far away*  
  
Chaos: Damn!!!  
  
PR: *currently playing with various weapons that are stolen from favorett fics*  
  
*******************************************************  
School was over for the day and Yugi had wanted to visit that nice old man again after school, but Dualing was just as good in his opinion.   
  
Especialy if this Seto was as ood as he thought he was, and with the best cards in his deck that there were, it was guaranteed that he would be a tough oponent.   
  
Contrary to how he acted, Yugi was verry observent and had been listening to everyting they had said. Yugi always listend, to more than just words too. Yugi wasnt a mind reader, but he could listen to the undertones in a persons voice, and the movements of a persons body to find what they didn't, and sometimes couldn't, say.   
  
Yugi hurried to catch up to Jou before the other boy was lost in the crowd. "Hey Yug, I gotta stop off some where first, before I can take you to the arcade. You can tag along if ya want, I'm just cheaking in with my boss."  
  
"You work?" Yugi asked, surprised. He just didnt seem the type.   
  
"Yea, I got some debts to pay." Jou said. "You wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure, its no problem for me." Yug answerd.  
  
Following Jou they soon reached the Kame Game shopp, and Yugi was surprised to find that it was the same place he had ducked into the night before to get out of the rain. Yugi followd Jou in, listening to him talk.  
  
"This is where I work, and the others usualy hang out here on the weekends. Well here or the arcade." Jou was saying, then he turned to the old man who was stoking a shelf. "Hey, Mr.Motu is it ok if I take about an hour off?"   
  
"What ever for Jou?" Solomen said turning around? "Your already late. Oh, hello again." He said noticing Yugi.   
  
"Hello, Mr.Motu." Yugi said politly.   
  
"Whaaaa??" Jou asked intelegently. "How do ya know each otha?"   
  
"Oh, Mr.Motu let me duck in here last night to get out of the rain for a little while." Yugi explained.   
  
"Yes, and your friend here is quite the talented Dualist." Solomen informed Jou.   
  
"He is? Hmmmm... Maybee he's not so crazy to chalenge Seto after all...." Jou mutterd to himself.   
  
"Yugi chalenged Kiba?" Solomen said, then a slow grin spread across his features. "This I have to see. Give me a few minuts to shut the shopp and I'll come with you."   
  
Soon all three were headed down the street to the arcade.  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Yugi, Solomen, and Jou arived at the arcade about ten minuts later, and to say Yugi was awestuck at the seize of the place was a little bit of an understatement. He had never been on the outside of a building this big in broad daylight.   
  
"Does Seto own all of this?" He asked in awe.   
  
"Yea, and a whole lot more besides. He is a millionare." Jou explained. "And this isn't even his main company, its just one of his pet projects." Jou said bitterly. "Some people got all the luck." He then mumbled.   
  
"Are you saying he runs this for fun?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That is exactly what Jou is saying." Solomen said.   
  
"Come on already, the dualing arenas are on the sixth level." Jou said, heading in.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I think Jou knows this place better than Kiba, he spends so much time here." Solomen confided to a giggling Yugi before following Jou.   
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
The inside of the arcade was huge, far bigger than anything Yugi could ever have imagined. There were so many games, hundreds of each type and a thousand types of games. Each game had its own section, where several of those game machines were grouped together. Yugi had never been in an arcade before, let alone one this size.   
  
Yugi shrank in closer to the other two, hoping desperatly not to get lost. Jou seemed to feel Yugi's discomfort, and led them off to the side.  
  
"Here Yug, I'll show ya sompthin. This is one of those neat little navigation thinga-mahoochets.Ya select what game you want to get to and it tell's you how to get there." Jou explained showing him a large map like thing that had a computer built in at an accesable level. "If ya spend a dollar, it'll even print out a map for ya on how to get where you need to go."  
  
"Wow....." Yugi said. The whole arcade was so overwhelming...  
  
"Come on, the dualing arenas are this way." Jou said leading the way to an elevator. "Seto only duals in arenas, the rich snob."  
  
Minuts later they steped out into a long hallway, and Jou led the way to the end of the hall. There were doors lining each side of the walls, but Jou led them into the door nearest the end of the hall.   
  
They steped inside to see a large computerized Arena (((like on TV))) and Yugi was instaintly on his guard. He had been trained on one of these....   
  
"Its about time you got here." Seto's harsh voice snaped him out of his thoughts. "Why did you have to bring the old man?" the older teen snaped.  
  
"Because I wanted to see this Dual, Kiba." Solomen said, smirking. The old man was the only one to have ever beaten Kiba in a dual, but that was only once and Kiba had beaten him twice since.   
  
"Then let the dual comence." Seto said, steping into the red dualing box. "This is one of the smaller arenas, but even I dont like to kick paying customers out for such trivial matter."   
  
"Oh, wow! So you mean you own more than one of these things?" Yugi asked steping into the blue dualist box.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Solomen, who were siting in spectator seats that lined the walls, and Jou all facefaulted.   
  
"My company produces them." Seto said with an anime sweatdrop, and Yugi looked at him with a wide, inocent smile. "Then let the dual begine." Seto said placing his deck.   
***********************************************************  
  
Aaries: hehehehehe...... CLIFFY!!!!!! Please dun kill me!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Chaos: *runs after Aaries* get back here and tell me when you will write the S/J part of it!!!!!  
  
Angel: *Blisfully reading ahead and ignoring the females* *not to mention kacling evily*  
  
PR:still playing with stolen weapons* hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe......  
  
Trio: O.O 


End file.
